Balancing Act
by Beau Monty
Summary: When Korra was fifteen she met a boy and became pregnant after she was able to escape her parents and White Lotus. A while after she found out she was pregnant. Now two years later after mastering three of the elements, she decides she's ready to learn air and goes to republic city. Can she balance being a mom and the duties that come with being the avatar?
1. Chapter One

I do not own Legend of Korra

* * *

Korra was only fifteen at the time. Though she loved the power that came with being the avatar she longed to be able to go out there and be able to experience being a teenager. At the moment the young girl was trying to convince her parents and guards that she should be able to go out to the festival for a few hours by herself. She had promised not to bed anything unless needed and promised to stay out of trouble.

"Dad, please. I'll be good. I promise." She begged and she wasn't one to beg.

"For the last time Korra, no. It's too dangerous." Tonraq told her in a stern voice.

"We can go as a family, we haven't done anything like that in years." She thought bringing the last part up would soften them a bit.

"Tonraq, she has a point there. And if we were to go with her we could keep an eye on her." Senna tried, she understood her daughter wanted to live in freedom for a little while, but she also knew the dangers of her leaving.

Her father rubbed the bridge if his nose and sighed, "Have you finished your training for today?" He asked.

Korra grinned and nodded excitedly, "I've been done. Thank you!"

She hugged her parents tightly. A few hours later the family along with a few members of the White Lotus were out at the festival. Korra was having the time of her life and didn't want it to stop anytime soon. As their time was coming closer to an end she decided to make a break for it.

"I'm going to go get one of those fried foods want one?" She asked her mother. If she could do this right she'd be able to buy herself an extra few hours of fun.

"No, I'm alright, thank you, though," Senna told her as she glanced at her daughter.

The younger girl smiled back before walking off, she stayed in their line of sight for a few more moments before going to hide in a large pile of snow. Within moments of bending it, she had been able to clear a large enough area to bend a comfortable hideout. In was a while later when she heard the panic, she felt a little bad about it but figured it would be fine once she came back tonight.

* * *

Please review, constructive criticism is greatly accepted.

Also is this easier to read? With the dialog in its own place and all?


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own Legend of Korra

* * *

Korra stepped out if her snow fort a while after she heard the commotion go down. As she glanced around to see if anyone was there she quickly ran out. She began to wander the area, it was different now. When she had gotten here it had been filled with families and little children, now it seemed less familiar with all the older people around. Korra hadn't been watching where she was going when she bumped into someone,

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there." She looked up to see a boy not much older than her.

"It's okay, wasn't paying much attention myself. Names Lee." He was a cute looking boy, blue eyes the tanned skin the water tribe members seemed to have and dark matching hair.

She held her hand out, "Korra." She told him with a smile.

For that moment on the two of them seemed to hit it off and went on to have some fun around the emptying festival. It wasn't until it closed down for the night she realized how late it was.

"You okay? You seem pretty quiet." Lee said as they were making their way along the road.

"Just didn't realize how late it was is all." She replied before looking up at him, "I should probably get home. My parents are probably starting to wonder where I am." She explained.

"Oh, well where do you live? I'd be happy to take you back." He offered.

She stopped in thought, did she really want to go home yet? She could go back in the morning or later tonight. "No. It'll be fine. They'll understand I was out with a friend."

He smiled a little, "We're friends now?" He asked.

She blushed a little and nodded, "Of course. You won me this stuffed polar bear dog."

She hugged the toy as emphasis. "Well, then friend, where to next?" He asked, holding out his hand. She took it and gave a small shrug, "Wherever." Was her reply.


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Legend of Korra

* * *

Last night had ended up with them sneaking into his room and having sex. For Korra, this was her first time and aside from the pain, she had enjoyed it, for Lee it was obvious he was a little more experienced but he had also enjoyed it. She woke before him and after dressing, she left him a small note. ' _Thanks for a night of fun at the festival and back here. Hope we see each other soon_.' The walk back to the White Lotus compound would have been an easy one if they hadn't been looking for her. She was given quite a scolding by pretty much everyone though she didn't mind too much as she kept thinking about Lee. It wasn't until four weeks after she noticed something was wrong.

"Korra, are you alright? You've barely touched your fried eel at all." Senna pointed out as she gave a concerned look.

"I'm just not that hungry is all," Korra said quietly as she pushed her food around the plate.

Normally she would have eaten it all by now, but today and the last couple of days everything made her sick.

"Maybe you should go see Katara today." Her mother suggested.

The young girl nodded and a while later she was lying with Katara who was bending water to find out what was wrong with her. The older woman was sensing something but couldn't quite place it yet.

"Korra when was your last mensuration?" She asked.

Korra gapped up at her and thought, going through her cycles and then quickly sitting up when she realized it had yet to come. The teen had been given 'the talk' of course but still.

She had never been more terrified in her life, with watery eyes she choked out, "It only happened once, I - I didn't think it would happen that fast."

Katara put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "It will be okay Korra, I promise."

Korra stayed there for over an hour talking with her and trying to figure out a plan for the teen.

* * *

I really like doing this twice for some reason.


	4. Chapter Four

I do not own Legend of Korra

* * *

Two months had passed since Korra had found out she was pregnant. Her focus had slipped from her training and onto her baby. She loved that word, her baby it had a nice sound to it. She didn't train as hard but she also made sure she didn't let herself get hit, it was harder to do but Katara had told her pretty much everything. She changed what she ate, all the seafood was forgotten and never touched. The teen was currently trying to tug her clothes on, she had begun to start showing a bit. If you really looked at her you could see a small bulge under her tops.

Senna knocked on her daughters' door before walking into the room, "Breakfast is ready..." She saw it right then and there, "...Korra." She started in a slow voice. "You're pregnant." She was a lot calmer than her husband was.

Korra looked at her mother and became upset, her hormones hadn't been this out of valence since she hit puberty. "What? No, I'm not, honest."

If she hadn't been so hormonal she might have gotten away with it, but she was and she wasn't.

"Korra you tell me everything right now." She demanded, normally that voice would have made her daughter talk, but today was not that day.

"I'm not pregnant, I just put a few pounds on, and you're over thinking this." She said as she finally pulled the shirt over her stomach and hid the bump.

"See, look it's just my clothes making you think I have a bump." She had never been the best liar, but normally she was doing better than this.

"I'm getting Katara, and your father," Senna said as she added, as well as a few members of the White Lotus staff in her head.

Korra froze and looked at her mother, Katara had promised not to say anything unless she was asked or she had been given permission to tell.

"Katara knows." She looked at her mother's back, "I - I found out two months ago and made her promise not to say anything. I – I didn't know how to tell anyone so I didn't want anyone to know. Please don't be mad at her. It was all my fault." She was close to tears.

At first rage and betrayal filled the older woman, Katara had known and not informed her or Tonraq of their daughters' condition, but then as she heard Korra's voice break.

"How long did you think you could hide this? When did this happen?" She was still going to tell her husband about it all, but she would have liked more information before hand.

The young girl was relieved to see her mother wasn't storming off in a rage and answered shakily, "Until I couldn't." She bowed her head in shame, she wasn't married nor was she an adult what she had done wasn't right,

"At the festival, I met this really cute sweet boy and he took care of me, that's where I got the doll." She hadn't yet realized that she was now alone.

Panic started to fill the young girl, would they make her give her baby away so she could focus on her avatar training? She sat in silence for what felt like days but was only an hour or two. She had never been more ashamed of herself, this wasn't an honorable thing to do nor smart. Korra knew it would be difficult to balance these things on her own just like she knew it would be hard to hide it for as long as she had.

The first thing she said or rather blurted out was, "Please don't take my baby!"

That was her only fear, it was all she thought about when she saw herself telling someone other than Katara about it. If they wouldn't let her out of the compound then why would they let her keep this baby? Tonraqs' voice, usually strong and firm seemed to come out more harsh then the girl was used to.

"So it's true then Korra?" He asked, "You're pregnant?" He hadn't wanted to believe his wife at first, it would bring even more shame onto their family then what he had done all those years ago.

* * *

I put a poll on my profile for this story, please take it. Thanks.


	5. Chapter Five

Still, don't own LoK

* * *

Tell the White Lotus had been easier than telling her parents, but it had come with its own troubles as well. Senna and Tonraq had mainly told their daughter how disappointed they were in her as well as reminding her more than a few times that everything would be even harder than it had been before now. The White Lotus members had accepted it, but had also asked her the same thing her parents had, how was she going to balance being a single mother while also her avatar duties? The answer still wasn't known to her, but she kept telling everyone that she would be able to do it. As the weeks passed her training had stopped becoming so physical and started to focus on the avatar state, new people were brought in to help with it though she was still lacking in that area. Katara ended up being her biggest supporter in the whole thing, not once judging her or making her feel shame or guilt over her choices.

By Korras fifth month her parents had gotten somewhat used to the idea of their teenage daughter being pregnant. Her dad had started to teasingly tell her that if it were a boy, it should be named after his grandfather while her mother had started to teach her how to make clothing for the baby. Korra was eager to find out what she was having, but there was no way to know until the baby came.

The three of them were sitting down for dinner when she voiced her name ideas, "I was thinking about naming the baby Azura if it's a girl and Azul if it's a boy." She told them before adding, "Because it'll have blue eyes and I couldn't really think of anything else."

Senna pursed her lips and then smiled a little at the name, "Those are both beautiful names, but are you sure that boy was water, tribe? He could have been a mix and moved here with his mother."

They had gone to see Lee soon after finding out about Korra being pregnant, but he had left the city and had yet to contact his mother to let him know where he was. His mother, Yumi had been less than thrilled about hearing her son had knocked up some girl but had wanted to get to know her new family as they would be sharing a grandchild. Though Lee had yet to respond back to his mother or Korras letters about it all.

"Then I'll name it something else, but I do like Azura if it's a girl even if she doesn't have blue eyes," Korra said quietly.

"Remember, though, Tonraq is a great name if it's a boy." Tonraq chipped in, "A good strong solid name."

Korra smiled at him and shook her head, "Dad, I'm not naming him Tonraq, no offense."

* * *

If you haven't already please go take the poll on my profile, thanks. Oh and review!


	6. Chapter Six

I do not own LoK

* * *

Naga let out a small whine as she pressed her nose against Korra's large stomach.

"Naga, stop. You're bothering the baby."

Korra told the polar bear dog as she gently grabbed her face in her hands. The baby had been kicking her in what felt like the back since she got up that morning, she didn't know what had it so riled up, though. Naga let out another whine and then barked, she knew something her owner did not.

"Stop pushing, I can walk."

She grumbled as she was being pushed back towards the house on the compound.

Once there Naga barked again for someone's attention while Korra grumbled about the baby and asking it why is was being so rough with her. Senna had heard the bark and went out to see what was going on, she looked at the two of them.

"I thought you were spending time with Naga?" She asked her.

"I was but she keeps poking my stomach and bothering the baby and then she pushed me all the way back here." She was told.

"How is she bothering the baby? I could have sworn you told me a few months ago that every time Naga barks the baby kicked because she liked her." She reminded her.

"Barking, not prodding, there's a difference," Korra said with a small pout before letting out a pained groan.

"I think the baby has started to stab me."

She told her mom as she let out another groan.

"What did I do to you?"

Her back hurt and so did her insides and now her baby was trying to kill her from the inside out, how lovely.

"A stabbing pain you say, is it located in your lower back? How far apart are they from each other?"

Senna asked her daughter, she already knew the signs of labor and this sounded like it so far.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe ten minutes apart or so."

Korra guessed with a small shrug.

"Korra, you're having contractions."

She told her with a small smile.

The teen looked up at her mother with a paling face.

"What? But I thought my water was supposed to break and then I was supposed to be in a lotta pain and crying and stuff?"

She was confused, worried, and scared all at the same time.

"Maybe when the labor starts, but right now not so much all of that." She reassured her.

* * *

If you haven't taken that poll on my profile do so now, the baby will be in the next chapter! Thanks.


	7. Chapter Seven

I do not own LoK

* * *

Korra was lying in a pool of water, naked from the waist down and hating every second of it. Senna and Katara had both joined her in the room, one woman was there to comfort and encourage while the other was there to help with the birthing process.

"Don't make me push again please, it hurts too much. I can't do it again." Korra pleaded with Katara as she cried in pain.

Her hand was holding onto her mothers, squeezing it when she felt the need to do so.

"I know it hurts right now Korra, but if you keep pushing you'll get to meet little Azura or Azul real soon." Senna promised her as she brushed some hair from her daughter face.

"Your mother is right." Katara chimed in. "Millions of woman have done it before you and I'm sure some of them were the avatar, now it is your turn to do the same."

Korra pushed and pushed and pushed until the baby came out. Senna and Katara told her how beautiful she is and greeted her by name all while her mother refused to look at the baby.

The birth for little Azura was not an easy one, but then again they rarely were. The little girl had been tiny with a big set of lungs who had screamed as soon as she hit the air. Her tiny little body trembled from the cold air with tiny fist shaking. Her eyes were a beautiful blue like her mother had predicted with tan skin and dark hair. Azura was no doubt a beautiful baby in her families eyes, except Korra didn't want to look at her.

Korra kept her eyes tightly shut, it was all too much too soon. She wasn't ready to face the baby she had brought into this world and she would never be.

"No, I – I don't want to see it." She hadn't called Azura and it since before she came up with names.

"Korra, just hold her You'll change your mind," Senna promised as she held her now swaddled granddaughter in her arms.

"Senna, don't force it right now. She's just been through a lot." Katara told her in a quiet voice. "She isn't ready just yet."

Korra had never been more thankful to have Katara around until that moment, she must have known what she was going through how else would she have known what to say.

"Why don't you take her out to meet Tonraq. I'll talk with Korra." She heard the elderly woman tell her mother.

"Only if she's okay with it. Korra?" Senna asked her daughter as she cradled the now whimpering new born in her arms.

"Go, please." She was able to choke out.

* * *

Azura won so here she is, making her first debut in the story.


	8. Chapter Eight

I do not own LoK

* * *

"You're scared aren't you?" Katara asked her even though she didn't expect to get an answer.

"It's always scary, I can only imagine how scared you." All three of her children had been planned but she had still been terrified about messing up with them.

"You think you have to do it all by yourself, but you don't." She promised.

"If you do change your mind and decide that you don't wish to keep her, they will support your choice. No one will be upset or ashamed with you for it." Korra thought about what she was being told but still chose to not speak.

"Now you have two choices, you can lie in that tub of water all day or you could get yourself cleaned up and think about what you want to do. It's up to you." The silence was met with moving water and a small grunt as Korra got up as quickly as she was able from the tub.

Korra didn't make another move and instead looked at Katara. "I was so stupid to think that I could actually balance a baby and all this avatar stuff. I know you say that I have help, but my parents aren't going to want to help me with a baby twenty-four hours a day. And Lee he finally responded, he doesn't want anything to do with her, said he doesn't care what his mom tells him, she can know her but he doesn't want to." Her voice was starting to break.

"I can't keep her, and I know if I give her up then she'll have the best shot at a good and happy life."

"You are not stupid to think that. Well then you have me and Lee's mother, Yumi to help you." Katara promised her with a reassuring smile.

"Have I ever told you about my friend Toph Beifong?" She asked her and without waiting for an answer she continued.

"Toph is blind and used to be the chief of republic city police, she also had two daughters. Now before you ask, no Toph did not have a husband. She raised both girls on her own and though they have a rocky relationship she did her best with all of our help and you'll be able to do the same. I believe in you."

* * *

Sorry for the sucky chapter, it's really just a filler until the tenth chapter, which will be up soon.


	9. Chapter Nine

I do not own LoK

* * *

Kataras' words had gotten into Korras' head and as she had cleaned herself up it was all she thought about. Even if her parents didn't want to help twenty-four hours a day or Lee's support she did have Katara and even Yumi to help with it all. So once she was done she agreed that she would meet the baby and decide if she wanted to keep her or not. So she found herself looking at a baby in her father's arms.

"She's so little, is – is it normal for her to be that little?" The panic was clear in Korras' voice.

"Of course it is." Surprisingly Tonraq was the one to speak.

"But she'll grow up to be big and strong, won't you." He cooed down to the baby.

Now, this was a side of her dad she had never seen, it was kinda funny. Azura let out a small whine and cried out from hunger. Senna was watching them after having gone to talk to Katara and see what was going on with her daughter.

"I think she's hungry." He told his daughter as he gently handed the baby to her before she was able to protest.

Korra stared down at Azure with wide scared eyes, she had never held a baby before, what if she dropped her?

"What – What do I do? How do I hold her to feed her?" She asked.

Tonraq looked at him and frowned, he had never fed a baby this young and wasn't too sure. "I believe you're supposed to undo your top a bit and cover yourself and she'll latch on."

He didn't really want to think about breastfeeding, he had seen his wife do it, but it was still weird to him.

"But what if nothing come out? Will she starve to death?" Korra was about eighty percent sure that if she kept this baby, it would be dead by the end of the week.

"Animal milk, but it shouldn't be too hard to do." Tonraq was pretty sure he was not the one she was supposed to be talking about this with. They were both clueless no matter how much information they had been given.

* * *

Here's your chapter until Friday


	10. Chapter Ten

I do not own LoK

I am also very sorry for not updating sooner, but school needed my attention and than I have been trying to work on chapters for all of my stories.

* * *

A week turned into two and two turned into three until it turned into a month and in that month Korra had only cried four times since the birth of her daughter, which she thought was pretty good considering she was running on little to no sleep.

"Azura, it is three in the morning, please go back to sleep." Korra was often pleading to the baby, all she wanted was a few extra hours of sleep. "If I move your bed closer to mine will you stop crying for me?" She knew she wouldn't receive anything but a baby noise and that was okay, she was starting to think that they were answers and replies to whatever it was she was talking about.

Azura let out a quiet noise and snuggled into her mother's warm embrace, her eyes were wide open and her slobbery hand was on her face, she was happy and content like this and hated to be put down.

"Thank you, I'm glad you could finally agree on something." Korra sat on her bed and then earth bended the baby cot from where it was at the edge to right next to her, making it sink down into the floor a little so her hand could hang above her daughter.

"Now I'm going to put you down and go to sleep, so you do the same, alright." She did as she said with her arm dangling over the baby, who at first was upset about it until her mother's hand was there.

"Well she is just a beauty, I can see Lee in her so much, she looks a lot like he did when he was a baby." Yumi had been gone in Republic City to try and get Lee back before the baby's birth, but now she was back in the South Pole and meeting her granddaughter for the first time.

"Her eyes are just a different shade as is her hair." Azura had been upset to be near this woman at first, but once she had gotten used to the attention she had calmed.

"The eyes and hair come from Korra, we were surprised to see how little she resembled her," Senna informed her.

Korra was dozing in and out of it all, when anyone had Azura she took the first chance she got to catch up on some sleep.

"I hope he comes to his senses before she's older, it would be a shame for her to be all grown up without knowing her father," Yumi said with a sigh as she looked down at the baby in her arms. "At least she'll be able to know her grandmother, that's something."


End file.
